Mummy Business
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tanis's father, the mummy comes to the Grant Mansion looking for the Jocklin sisters' help. But what kind of help?
Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were about to spend a nice, peaceful day at the museum. There hasn't been any emergencies or missions lately, so the girls took advantage of this tranquil day.

"Here we are, Sasha!" Rachel said. "The new ancient Egypt exhibit."

Sasha gulped a little. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"What's wrong? You're normally very excited when there's a new exhibit." Rachel said.

"Well..." Sasha looked over her shoulder a couple of times. "It's just, with all these Egyptian things, you don't think there might be a...mummy included?" she said nervously.

Rachel let out a laugh. "Come on, sis. Just because we've met a couple of mummies in the past, doesn't mean there's another one living here. This is just a sealed crypt they found in the vicinity of an ancient tomb, so there's no mummy."

"Oh!" Sasha sighed. "That's a relief."

And so, the sisters took a peek at the new exhibit. It was truly amazing. There were all sorts of amazing treasures. Priceless antiquities, ancient artifacts, all of them lost treasures straight from the valley of the kings.

"This place is amazing!" Sasha said. She took many pictures on her phone.

"See? I told you there's nothing to be afraid of." said Rachel.

"Enjoying your visit, ladies?"

The girls turned and saw a lanky, well dressed man with round eyeglasses. It was the museum director.

"We sure are." Rachel said. "I've never seen such an incredible collection!"

The man smiled proudly. "Yes, but it wasn't easy. I had to repeatedly remind those musclebound workers not too be rough with these priceless pieces." He turned away. "Anywho, enjoy your visit!"

A few hours later, Rachel and Sasha left the museum and were walking home. "I just can't believe it!" Rachel said. "All that gold and sparkling jewels! It has to be the crowning achievement at that museum!"

"No doubt." Sasha said in agreement.

* * *

That night, the girls got in their pajamas and were ready to turn in.

"What a day." Sasha said as she stretched. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get some cocoa."

"Make it two." Rachel said.

Nodding, Sasha headed downstairs to the kitchen. The lights were off, it was completely dark. Sasha would feel more comfortable if there was at least one light on, so she reached for the light switch.

But a cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rachel jumped and immediately rushed to the kitchen. She gasped loudly when she saw her sister unconscious and in the arms of a tall, dark figure with glowing red eyes.

Terrified, but still conscious, Rachel turned on the lights and got a big surprise. "Mr. Mummy?!"

The mummy nodded. "Yes, it's me, Rachel." The mummy was the father of Tanis, a young mummy girl Rachel and Sasha met a while ago. And now he's in their house!

"I didn't mean to frighten your sister so much, Rachel." he admitted. "I came here for your help."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasha woke up and saw Rachel and Mr. Mummy looking down at her.

Sasha yelped when she saw the mummy, but Rachel calmed her down. "It's okay, Rachel. It's Tanis's father, remember?"

"Oh, thank goodness." Sasha breathed out. "I thought he was from the museum!"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Sasha. He's not-"

"Actually, that's why I came here." said the mummy. "That museum has my stuff and I want them back!"

"That's your stuff?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Is it cursed?!"

"I wish." Mummy said. "I forgot to put a curse to secure my treasures before I went to sleep. And now they've been stolen!" he roared.

Rachel and Sasha flinched from his rage.

"I want my treasures back!" He pointed a bandaged finger. "You girls shall help me reclaim my things!"

"WHAT?! US?!" Rachel shouted.

Sasha whimpered and hid behind Rachel. "But we can't do that! It's against the law! We could get arrested!"

"That stuff belongs to the museum now, Mr. Mummy! You're just going to have to accept that!" Rachel said.

The mummy's eyes began to glow red with anger. The girls quivered as they felt the anger building up inside the mummified man.

"Then I'll just pay this museum myself." And the monster stormed away.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sasha said. "He's going to terrorize the entire museum!"

"Then we've got to stop him before its too late!" Rachel said.

Sasha appeared hesitant. "Uh, Rachel, I don't think it's a good idea to stop a mad mummy..."

Rachel gave her sister a look.

The sister sighed. "Okay..."

* * *

Rachel and Sasha followed the mummy all the way to the museum. They managed to catch up to him and hid behind a bush.

"For a mummy, he sure moves fast." Sasha said in a soft whisper.

"Sshhh!" Rachel shushed her sister. "We don't want him to hear us!"

"Too late."

The girls turned and let out a group scream seeing the mummy loom over them. He extended his arm and a bandage stretched out and tied the girls up.

"You two are either with me...or against me." he said in a grave voice.

Seeing Sasha too terrified to respond, Rachel had to speak up. "Okay, you win. We'll help you, Mr. Mummy."

The mummy narrowed his eyes, sensing her honesty. "Very well then." He untied them.

"Sasha and I will inspect the building and see if we can find a way for you to get in." Rachel told him. "So, wait here."

The mummy nodded.

Rachel and Sasha ventured to the back of the museum.

"We're not really doing this, are we?!" Sasha said as they walked. "Getting arrested is even scarier than dealing with a mad mummy!" She paused. "Actually, the mummy's even scarier! Well, I wouldn't survive in jail! So both scenarios are-"

Rachel suddenly covered Sasha's mouth. "Look! Over there!"

The girls hid behind a corner and spotted a large truck parked outside the museum. A security guard came out with two co-workers. "Okay, we've got the goods. Now, let's get back to the safe house."

"Safe house?!" Sasha hissed. "This can't be good!"

"Better do your stuff, sis!" Rachel said.

Nodding, Sasha lifted her hand at a nearby tree. It's branches stretched out like a giant clawed hand and blocked the truck's path.

The guard screamed and screeched to a halt. He tried to turn the other way until Sasha used her powers on more trees, completely blocking all paths.

"What the heck is going on?!" the guard yelled as he got out of the truck.

"We're what's going on!"

The goons looked and saw the Jocklin sisters ready to rumble. But to their chagrin however, the guards just laughed.

"Why don't you go play with your dollies, girls?" a guard mocked.

Sasha willed a tree branch to smack her taunter on the behind, he yelped in pain.

"Trying to steal from the Egyptian exhibit, huh?" said Rachel.

"So what if we are?" one guard said. "Being security doesn't bring the pay we deserve. So we have to settle to bigger cash."

"Don't tell her!" snapped the big, burly guard.

"Who cares? It's our word against hers. And who's gonna trust a bunch of little girls?"

"I would."

The three guards turned and there was the museum director along with the entire police force.

"And I'll take that as a confession." said the director.

* * *

A few effortless seconds later, the guards were taken down and arrested by the police.

The museum director approached the Jocklin sisters. "You saved the museum! All the gold, jewels and treasures have been returned. However can I thank you girls?"

"Well, there is something you can do for us, sir." Rachel said. "You know those gold, jewels and treasures?"

The man nodded.

"Can we have them so we can return then to the owner?"

The director just stared at the girls. Then he let out a big, hearty laugh. "Girls, I know I'm in your debt, but making up such a ridiculous story just to-

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over the man. He feebly turned and saw the glowing red eyes of the mummy.

"You have my things." Mr. Mummy said. "I want them back." He grabbed the man by the shoulder and brought him closer to his bandaged face. "Now."

The girls watched the museum director's face turn so white, they could literally see the veins pumping blood through his skin.

Once the mummy set the director's feet back on the ground, he fell over in a faint.

* * *

It took a while to revive the director. But once he came to, he immediately returned the mummy's belongings and closed down on the ancient Egypt exhibit.

A few days later, the mummy returned to the Grant Mansion.

"Mr. Mummy! Welcome back!" Rachel said.

"Have your things returned to Egypt safe and sound?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, and this time, I put an extra strong curse to keep it safe." said the mummy. "And I owe it all to you wonderful girls!" He gave the girls a big hug.

The sisters chuckled warmly as the returned the hug. "You're welcome." said Rachel.

"Those treasures must have meant a lot to you if you went this far just to get them back." Sasha said.

"But of course!" the mummy said. "Most of it is for Tanis's college fund!"

Rachel and Sasha were almost too stunned to speak.

"Really?!" they said together.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "If that's why you wanted all that stuff back, you could have just said so!"

Sasha was completely floored. "So, you wanted that treasure back...just for your daughter?"

"Guess you got spooked for nothing, huh?" Rachel said.

"Spooked, huh?" said the mummy.

"Yeah, Sasha's still a little scared of you."

Sasha frowned at her sister. "No, I'm not!"

The mummy suddenly lunged towards Sasha, making her scream and hide behind Rachel again.

"Oh, in that case..." Mr. Mummy lifted his arms up and slowly reached for Sasha.

"EEEK!" Sasha tried to run, but Rachel grabbed her and held her arms back. "Go for her stomach."

The mummy chuckled darkly as he wiggled his long, bandaged fingers at Sasha. The girl fearfully braced herself before the mummy started tickling her tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed like silly as she was trapped in ticklish torture.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" the mummy teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OHOKAHAY!" Sasha laughed out.

"Okay what?" Rachel said.

"PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Very well." The mummy stopped at last. Rachel released her sibling, Sasha stumbled but the mummy caught her.

"Thank you again for helping me, Sasha." the mummy said, hugging her again.

Sasha smiled, hugging him back. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Can you do a request for me, friend? It's about Ben who failed at a mission and is taunted and jeered by almost everyone for his loss. The Grant Mansion aliens try to help him, but Ben angrily snaps at them, saying his life wouldn't be so miserable if aliens did not exist, so he rejects their help and breaks off his friendship with them.**

 **Heartbroken at first, the Grant Mansion aliens try to prove to Ben that aliens aren't all bad and that they help cheer him up and set things right.**

 **How does that sound? Okay?**


End file.
